Cool Off
by Swinging Cloud
Summary: "Brittany bends over the bright red lawnmower, grasping the string in her palm, and doesn't miss the way Santana watches her intently as she yanks the engine to life." Brittana. SMUTTT. SUMOSMU #12


**Warning**: Two girls having strap-on sex. Unf.

**Summary:** "Brittany bends over the bright red lawnmower, grasping the string in her palm, and doesn't miss the way Santana watches her intently as she yanks the engine to life." Brittana. SMUTTT. SUMOSMU #12

**A/N:** Oh hay it's Sexy Saturday! ;D Hope yours is going… well… sexily? LOL

Thanks for all of you joining me. We are winding down to the end of the SUMMER OF SMUT here, with only a couple more stories left! But don't worry- Pirate!Brittana will be picking up soon after, so stay tuned, gentle readers! There's always more Brittana. :')

This story is dedicated to my wifey, who also happens to be my favorite cereal, **killercereal**, who is actually a gardener in real life. You're the best, bb! Now come pull weeds for me.

I'd also like to give special thanks to Lighthouse (**NegativeSpaces**) for single-handedly saving this fic by helping me come up with the inspiration to write it, and then single-handedly wrecked this fic by distracting me for three hours last night so I couldn't actually write it. You're a cunt- get me a team of specialists!

Seriously, though- if you haven't read her story, **Battlesong**, you need to. It's perfection. I promise you won't be disappointed. Tell her I sent you to receive a special discount!

Okay, not really. Sorry. :(

Happy wanking! 8)~

* * *

Brittany feels pretty damn lucky.

Well, okay, not many people would consider her lucky at this exact moment, sweating and covered in dirt as she pushes a lawnmower across her backyard, but Brittany doesn't mind. She likes helping out her parents, and taking care of the yard is easy and fun to her. Besides, it's not like her parents don't _pay_ her- which is totally awesome, because between Cheerios, Glee Club, and motocross practice, she doesn't have time for a job, anyways, and she really wants to take Santana out-

"Britt!"

The sound of her girlfriend calling her name loudly over the rumbling mower makes Brittany smile goofily. She pauses, looking towards the house just in time to catch sight of Santana in probably the skimpiest bikini ever to exist (seriously- why did she even bother?), carrying two glasses of pink lemonade adorned with bendy straws. Her heart pounds with adoration and something else, and all at once she realizes how _thirsty_ she is. Carefully, she lets the lawnmower die as her girlfriend strides across the grass purposefully, swaying her hips and smirking.

Brittany can't help but lick her lips and trail her gaze over all of Santana's tan, bare skin. Blue eyes appreciate long, smooth legs, a flat, toned stomach, and plump, full breasts barely covered by inches of black fabric. When her girlfriend reaches her, she plants a big kiss on her lips and smiles before handing her one of the glasses of lemonade.

"Hi, baby," Santana says, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head in order to meet Brittany's eyes. She reaches up with her free hand and fondly swipes a drop of sweat from Brittany's temple away with her thumb.

"What're you doing here?" Brittany asks in a daze, feeling too hot from the sun and the sight of Santana's exposed body. The lemonade glass is frigid and she hopes the pink liquid will help her cool off.

"I thought you could use some cooling off," she says with a sly smile, teasingly slipping her tongue out just slightly against the end of her straw before sucking it into her mouth and humming at the taste of her beverage.

Brittany watches for a moment, pulse throbbing, before she drinks her own lemonade. She swallows a huge gulp, loving the cold feeling in her throat, and smiles. She gestures to the lemonade. "Thanks."

"No problem." Santana adjusts her glasses down over her eyes again and Brittany notices for the first time that she's carrying a beach towel. "And," she adds nonchalantly, "I thought I might work on my _tan_- you know, Nationals are coming up soon… we've got judges to impress, Britts." She winks behind her sunglasses, and even though Brittany can't see it, she knows Santana well enough to know that's what she's doing. She watches dumbly for a moment as her girlfriend lays her towel out over a lawn chair.

"Yeah… I'm almost done," she says absently after a moment, her gaze not moving from the firm ass of her girlfriend as she bends over to stretch the towel across the length of the chair. Her mouth feels dry and she drinks faster.

Grinning knowingly, Santana waves her away and settles into the chair. "Don't worry about it, B. I'm here to gets my tan on."

Brittany nods, sets down her suddenly empty glass, and wanders back over to the lawnmower, the sight of Santana's tanned skin and the curve of her ass still burned into her brain. She bends over the bright red machine, grasping the string in her palm, and doesn't miss the way Santana watches her intently as she yanks the engine to life.

Smiling to herself, she pushes the roaring mower along leisurely, thinking again about how lucky she is. She's got a beautiful, kind girlfriend who came over for no other reason than to keep her company and help her keep cool while she does her chores. She hums lightly as she makes her way to the fence at the back of her yard and wheels the mower around, her chest feeling full and light, aching with happiness. She really is so lucky-

Her mouth goes dry again as she catches sight of Santana.

Her girlfriend is sitting on the lawn chair, rubbing suntan oil sloooowly down her legs and taking full advantage of the Spring weather. Brittany's pace slows as she watches, her feet feeling heavy, her throat feeling constricted. She watches as Santana's fingers glide up and down her smooth legs, massaging the oil in, her skin shining from the liquid. She licks her lips and grips the handle of the mower until her knuckles turn white, and can barely tear her eyes away as she walks past.

She loses sight of her girlfriend as she continues mowing around the side of the house, her mind racing. She imagines how soft and silky Santana's skin must feel, especially with the oil. All at once she realizes how long it's been since she actually _touched_ Santana. The girl had been on her period for the past few days, which meant just cuddling and ice cream. _Not anymore,_ she muses- her girlfriend's teasing actions are an obvious sign to her that she's definitely ready for intimacy.

As she turns the mower and makes her way back to the backyard, lost in thought, she throws a curious glance to her girlfriend's chair and finds Santana has moved on to smearing the oil down her arms, highlighting the toned muscles underneath her skin. Brittany groans softly, her stomach tensing slightly as she wishes she could be the one rubbing the oil into Santana's skin. She reaches the fence again and turns, and watches Santana rub the lotion over her stomach and chest, and the pull in her stomach becomes more pronounced. Would it be so bad if she just shut the mower off and helped her girlfriend out?

Brittany watches Santana reach up for the strings of her bikini top and her heart pounds- she cranes her neck as the fabric begins to fall away, but she loses sight of her girlfriend as she moves past the house just as Santana's chest becomes exposed. Tingling with excitement, she quickens her pace, not even caring if the grass is getting the clipping it's supposed to, turns, and rushes to get back to the backyard. By the time Santana is in her field of vision again, though, she's already lying face down on the chair- topless.

Her eyes rake over the sight of Santana's naked back- the pronounced bow of her shoulder blades, the arch of her lower muscles and the curve of her firm ass. She bites her lip, imagining crawling over her and kissing down her spine. She can almost smell the scent of the suntan oil on Santana's skin, and her hands are itching to rub all over her muscles, aching to slip under her bikini bottoms and-

Gasping slighty, Brittany forces her attention back to the lawnmower in her hands. Her heart is pounding, her face is flushed. She swallows, trying to get some moisture back into her mouth, and sighs.

So much for cooling off.

As she reaches the fence and turns to make her last pass up the side of the house, she chews her lip, an idea springing to her mind. When she reaches the front yard, she shuts the mower off and quickly springs to her front door, entering the house quickly.

She knows how she's going to cool off.

* * *

Unbeknown to Brittany, Santana hasn't taken her eyes off of her. She admires the muscles in Brittany's shoulders and arms as she pushes the mower back and forth across the grass. Brittany's skin is shiny with sweat, and Santana's not ashamed to admit she likes watching Brittany work. Her blonde hair is pulled up in a loose ponytail, and her loose jeans are speckled with shredded blades of grass and leaves, and smeared with dirt in various places. Her light pink tank top clings to her frame, and Santana longs to push it up and run her tongue over her girlfriend's firm abs. She's been off her period for about three days, and she's aching to have Brittany- the sooner the better. Watching her do yard work hasn't exactly quelled her desire, and she knows that Brittany knows her sunbathing is an invitation. She just has to wait for Brittany to accept it.

When Brittany disappears for a moment out front and she hears the mower shut off, she figures the girl must've had to move something out of the way, like a branch or something, and she lets her mind wander for a moment.

_Brittany's really great at yard work._ _She'll definitely be in charge of the yard when we have our own house together, someday.._. _And I'll still bring her lemonade and watch her mow the lawn_. She smiles to herself like an idiot at her thoughts.

Feeling domestic, she sighs; movement from the side of the yard catches her eye, and she watches as Brittany pushes the mower towards the shed, obviously finished with the grass. The thought of them having a house- a future- together makes her heart pound.

(_Brittany will always be my girlfriend_.)

Grinning, she rises from her chair and moves towards the shed. She's waited long enough.

It's time to deliver the invitation in person.

* * *

Brittany pushes the mower up the little ramp to the shed, and carefully maneuvers it into its spot in the corner. She smiles to herself a little as she hears Santana's steps up the ramp behind her, and then her body tenses as she feels Santana's arms wind around her waist. Biting her lip at the realization that Santana is still topless behind her, she tries to stifle her moan of pleasure when her girlfriend kisses up the back of her neck, pulling her body back flush against her. Through her thin tank top she can feel Santana's breasts, and the softness against her back makes her heartbeat almost double in speed.

"Mm, you smell so good," Santana breathes, making the hair on the back of Brittany's neck stand on end, sending shivers down her spine.

"I smell like grass," Brittany mumbles, leaning back into Santana's embrace.

Santana hums against her neck, and Brittany shivers again as warm hands sneak under the hem of her tank top and slide across her slightly-sweaty stomach. Brittany arches as Santana traces her fingers teasingly along her abs, making her skin tingle and her muscles tense beneath the soft touch. When her hand creeps lower over the front of her jeans, Brittany smirks at Santana's audible gasp, and at the way her arms tighten around her. Santana cups the bulge in her jeans and Brittany whimpers at the pressure the action puts on her sensitive clit, and she bucks her hips a little while Santana chuckles behind her, continuing to roughly palm the front of her pants.

"Sneaky, Britt," she purrs, pushing hard against the hardness in Brittany's jeans, and Brittany gasps in response, reaching out to grip the edge of the worktable to steady herself. Santana quickly unfastens and unzips the jeans, and doesn't bother to push them down as she reaches inside to wrap her left hand around the dildo strapped to Brittany's hips.

Slowly, she pulls her hand up the shaft, twisting her wrist for effect and giving Brittany a show before pumping back down firmly, making Brittany gasp at the pressure. She continues her steady pace, giving her girlfriend a handjob which is more for show, but Brittany gets herself worked up at the sight of Santana's hand enclosed around the dildo, at how it might feel if the appendage were actually her own, and at the pleasure the pressure of it creates on her clit.

"You like that, B?" Santana breathes before she leans up to suck on Brittany's earlobe, teasing beneath it with her tongue. "You like watching?"

Brittany nods, biting her lip, and whimpers as Santana jerks her faster and slides her right hand up under her tank top to tug on her nipples.

"No bra, either?" Santana laughs. "I could've sworn you were wearing one five minutes ago…"

Brittany tries to shrug, but all she can focus on is the sight of Santana's hand stroking and squeezing up and down the dildo between her legs and feeling the effects of her movements against her sex. Moaning, she shudders and grabs the worktable tighter, bowing her back and bucking her hips up as Santana continues to attack her neck with her mouth and pleasure her with her hand. The shed is a hot, metal box, and drops of sweat roll down her arched back. Okay, maybe she should've thought this through a little better- she's definitely _not_ cooling off-

Brittany can feel her orgasm approaching, but as soon as she realizes she might come, Santana stills her hand and turns her, and then they're kissing fiercely. Santana's tongue invades her mouth and she struggles for breath, panting and twining her slightly-dirty fingers in Santana's hair. The pull back for a moment to catch their breath, but then they're kissing again, nipping each other's lower lips and sucking on each other's tongues. Brittany crushes Santana to her tightly, wanting to feel her, and she's so turned on she's trembling, having been on the path to orgasm minutes before.

Santana moans in Brittany's mouth and presses herself against her, rolling her hips against the strap-on. She can feel it pressing against her sex with just the small scrap of fabric of her bikini bottoms preventing it, and she can also feel how wet she is. She pulls back slightly, gripping Brittany's shoulders, and steers her across the shed.

Brittany stumbles, her pants still around her knees, and Santana pushes her down onto her back onto a pile of bags of mulch. The smell of fresh cedar wood chips invades Brittany's nose, and she looks up at Santana, standing over her- gloriously naked except for a soaked pair of bikini bottoms. Panting, she pushes up to her elbows and licks her lips as Santana smirks and slips the bikini down her thighs, then sexily straddles her lap.

"Let me do the work, baby," Santana purrs as she crawls up Brittany's body, positioning herself over the dildo and giving Brittany a perfect view of her body. "You worked so hard already."

Brittany gulps and nods. Blue eyes drop to take in the sight of Santana's swollen sex, glistening with arousal. She groans as her girlfriend reaches down to grab the dildo between her legs and guide it to her entrance, and then they're kissing again, their tongues curling around each other's. She can taste Santana's moan of satisfaction as she sinks down onto the dildo, letting each inch disappear into her tight sex. Santana pauses when their hips meet, panting into Brittany's mouth, their eyes, dark and half-lidded, locking intensely, and then Santana pushes her hands onto Brittany's shoulders and rocks her hips. Brittany whimpers at the sight, and at the feeling of Santana above her, and at the fact that the shed door is wide open. Her parents are at her little sister's soccer game and won't be home for hours, but there's always the possibility that someone could inadvertently catch them in the act, especially with the way Santana's moaning-

"Oh, _fuck_, Brittany- _yeah_-"

Brittany feels her stomach tightening again, feels her orgasm approaching quickly. She grabs Santana's hips tightly and groans as Santana continues to ride her at a steady, relentless pace, gradually picking up speed the closer she gets. She squeezes at Santana's ass and drags her nails lightly down Santana's thighs, which flex with her movement as she slides up and down, impaling herself over and over.

The angle of the mulch pile lets them keep kissing, but the movement of Santana's body and the fact that they both need to breathe makes them kiss sparingly. It's hot in the shed, and they're both sweating. Santana's completely naked, her skin slick with perspiration, and Brittany's still dressed, with her shirt pushed up to her chest and her jeans tugged down to her knees. Brittany watches Santana move above her, watches her wet sex swallow the dildo over and over, and after a few more thrusts, Brittany's right at the edge.

She has just enough time to gasp, "_San_-" before she's coming apart, thrusting her hips up hard and burying the dildo in her girlfriend to the hilt. Her hands tighten on Santana's hips, her fingers digging into the curve of her ass as her orgasm crashes over her, sending shocks of pleasure bursting through her nerves, making her toes curl in her sneakers.

Santana doesn't stop, but sits up a little, her palms pressing hard into Brittany's upper abs as she rolls her body. She tosses her head, her dark hair flipping over her shoulder, and her mouth drops open as she sucks in air.

"I'm so close, Britt," she whimpers. "Ugh- fuck- give it to me-"

Still shaking, Brittany drives her hips up, meeting Santana's thrusts, and Santana's fingers dig into her shirt, clutching it tightly as her thighs begin to shake with her impending orgasm.

"Yeah, B, right there- _yeah_-"

Brittany sits up suddenly as Santana comes, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulling her close and into a heated kiss. Santana shudders in her embrace, sliding her arms around Brittany's neck as she comes hard around the dildo still buried deep inside her. She whimpers in Brittany's mouth, twining her fingers in her blonde ponytail as she rides out her orgasm, her thighs tensing and tightening around Brittany's hips.

Their kiss ends with Santana sucking lightly on Brittany's lower lip, still pressed flush against each other. Santana lays her head on Brittany's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Brittany still inside her, and the warmth of her arms still wrapped around her. Gentle fingers stroke through her hair, and Brittany presses a kiss to her temple; Santana can feel the smile on her lips.

After a while, Santana shifts and lifts off of Brittany's lap, wincing. Their eyes meet, and they both laugh at each other's disheveled state. Santana offers a hand and pulls Brittany to her feet, and Brittany tugs her pants up, tucking the dildo back inside to be dealt with once they get inside.

Grinning, she picks up Santana's discarded black bikini bottoms and hands them to her, and Santana accepts them with a playfully raised eyebrow. Once they are semi-decent- well, as decent as they can be considering Santana's still topless- Brittany pulls her girlfriend into her arms and smiles.

"Santana," she starts seriously. "You're terrible at helping me cool off."

Santana smirks. "What're you talking about? Once you step out of this hot metal box, you'll be thankful for how cool it is outside."

Shaking her head, Brittany kisses her lips briefly before releasing her to go gather up her bikini top. As she plucks the top from the lawn chair, she feels the first cold drops of rain on her skin, and she looks up at the sky, which has quickly turned gray with an approaching afternoon shower. She hustles back to the shed and hands Santana the other half of her bikini.

"You're right, San," Brittany says cheekily as the rain picks up. "I _do_ feel cooler."

Santana just rolls her eyes playfully.

* * *

**And there you have it. Short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it. Not sure why I haven't written the cowgirl position before, because, TMMI time (Tell Me More Info, complete with Condescending Wonka meme) it's my favorite. So, all you smut writers out there? Feel free to write a cowgirl story if you want me to flail in your reviews. Just sayin'.**

**Well, review if you feel like it. If not, well. Do I still get a silver star for trying?**

**AND NOW A WORD FROM ~OFFICER SAFETY:**

**When you're mowing the lawn, always focus 100% OF YOUR ATTENTION ON THE FUCKING LAWNMOWER, IDIOT. The last thing you need is to run over your own foot or something! (That happened to my Dad- what a moron! XD) **

**Also, I don't recommend having dirty outdoor sex. That's how your Vajay gets dirty and infectious. Keep it clean, ladies. Keep. It. Clean.**

**I mean, Brittany was covered in grass flecks. Can you imagine how itchy that would be if it got on Santana's Vag?! WAY TO RUIN SEXY TIMES. **

**Good thing Brittana don't have real problems like that. They are so perf. :')**

**But you aren't. So wash up first. Aiight?**

**STAY SAFE AND PLAY SAFE! **

**See you next time, pals! :D**


End file.
